narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Frage zu Naruto auf DVD und Zensur
Hallo allerseits! Ich kenne Naturo noch nicht so lange. Ich schaue seit paar Wochen täglich Naruto auf Pro7Maxx und finde die Serie richtig gut. Nun habe ich mir überlegt mir eventuell Staffeln zu kaufen, was aber verdammt teuer würde, weil es ja locker 20 Staffeln oder noch mehr gibt. Aber was mich viel mehr abhält vom Kauf ist, dass ich gelesen habe, dass bei der deutschen Synchro zensiert wird, dass also die dt Synchro nichts taugt und oftmals abweicht vom Original. Könnt ihr dazu was sagen? Sind diese Abweichungen echt so stark, dass man dadurch einen falschen Eindruck bekommt? Ich hab Rezis gelesen auf amazon wo Leute den Eindruck vermitteln, dass die dt Synchro die Serie total verfälscht. Ist das echt so krass? Und falls ja was für Alternativen hat man? Ich schau mir doch die Serie nicht auf japanisch an das bringts doch überhaupt nicht oder? Ich meine selbst wenn man eine bessere Synchro hätte was bringt einem das denn wenn man nichts versteht und die ganze Zeit den Untertitel lesen muss? Weiß jemand zufällig wie es mit englischen Staffeln aussieht? Ist dort die Synchro besser als die deutsche? Oder wird da auch zensiert? Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich rein von den Stimmen her die dt Synchro gut finde. Ich weiß nicht ob ich Naruto auf englisch besser finden würde, selbst wenn die Übersetzung genauer wäre. Wenn einem die Stimmen nicht gefallen bringt das ja auch nichts. Wie schaut ihr denn Naruto bzw bekommt man hier überhaupt schon die neusten Folgen auf DVD oder muss man in Europa immer Monate oder Jahre warten bis die Folgen die derzeit in Japan laufen hier rauskommen? Ist es überhaupt möglich immer auf dem neusten Stand zu sein? Lies die villt. mal die seite Anime durch. Da steht ein wenig dazu. Naruto ist eig. ein Manga! und auch der Anime ist eig. nicht wirklich für Kinder gemacht. Alleine die Geschichte.. Kämpfen, Tod, Krieg usw. ist nicht was für Kinder, trotzdem dachten sich die deutschen Anime macher das sie daraus eine Kinderserie machen können. RTL 2 hat den Naruto-Anime zu einer Kinderserie gemacht. D.h. alles Blut, jede "schreckliche" für Kinder ungeeignete Szene wurde herraus geschnitten. Da bei Naruto viel Blut usw. vorkommt wurde da einiges weg geschnitten. Auch von dem gesprochenen wurde vieles verändert. Besonders bei Naruto Shippuuden wurde viel verändert und somit ist es schlecht geworden! Wie es der engl. Anime macht weis ich leider nicht.. der Japanische Anime ist da ein wenig besser, aber (meiner Meinung nach) auch in vielen Szenen einfach schlecht in der Umsetzung. Ich würde dir raten den Manga von Naruto zu lesen, denn da ist alles so wie es sein sollte, auch der deutsche Manga ist relativ nah an dem japanischen Orginal. Dazu kommt das im Anime (japanisch als auch deutsch) oft Filler dran kommen. Dies sind geschichten die nichts mit dem manga und somit auch nichts mit der eig. Geschichte von Naruto zu tun haben und meist echt schlecht sind. Dazu muss leider gesagt werden, dass der deutsche Anime auch sehr hinterher hinkt, d.h. das zur zeit gar keine neuen deutschen Animes rauskommen und du irgw. in Shippuuden sowieso auf jap. wechseln musst, weil es einfach keinen deutschen Anime mehr gibt. Der jap. kommt jede Woche eine neue Folge raus und somit sind sie gar nicht soweit entfernt vom Manga. Trotzdem bist du nur auf den neusten Stand wenn du jede Woche den neusten Manga liest. Meine Empfehlung ist also: Den deutsch. Anime kannst du bei Naruto bis auf die Filler-Folgen dir ansehen, da sind sie noch relativ gut, aber spätestens ab Shippuuden würde ich auf das jap. mit deutschen Untertiteln wechseln! Die Filler würde ich mir aber aufjedenfall nicht ansehen, es gibt zwar 2-3 gute, aber die brauchst du trotzdem nicht. ICh würde dir aber noch mehr empfehlen den Manga zu lesen, den der ist richtig gut, immer aufdem neusten Stand und völlig unverfälscht! Hoffe ich konnte helfen, bei Fragen schreib mich nochmal an. Gruß [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 09:32, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, danke für die Antworten. Ich blick noch nicht so ganz durch. Du hast geschrieben: "Den deutsch. Anime kannst du bei Naruto bis auf die Filler-Folgen dir ansehen, da sind sie noch relativ gut, aber spätestens ab Shippuuden würde ich auf das jap. mit deutschen Untertiteln wechseln!" Wenn du sagst man soll auf die jap. Version mit dt. Untertiteln wechseln ist das dann also eine japanische DVD mit japanischer Sprache ohne deutsche Sprachversion nur mit deutschem Untertitel? Ist der deutsche Untertitel dann wenigstens originalgetreu und ohne Zensur? Und wo bekommt man diese japanischen Versionen denn zu kaufen? Und sind die Filler auf jeder DVD? Wenn jede Staffel paar Filler hat aber auch paar Folgen mit Handlung dann wäre es ja nicht möglich die Filler zu umgehen. Ich finde die Preise für die Staffeln sowieso ziemlich hoch. Wenn dort dann noch Filler dabei sind wäre das ja noch schlechter. :achso, ne auf der DVD sind nur die deutschen Anime! Da gibt es keine jap. mit untertiteln zu kaufen, das gibt es nur im Internet. Es ist möglich die Filler zu umgehen, wenn du auf unseren Episodenübersicht gehst sind da alle Folgen auzfgelistet und die filler-markiert, diese folgen kannst du dann einfach überspringen. Kaufen kannst du die nicht, aber im Internet gibt es alle Folgen, dies ist aber nicht "legal" [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 08:57, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Macht das denn wirklich Spaß sich die Folgen auf japanisch anzuschauen und dann immer auf den Untertitel schauen zu müssen? Das ist doch auch anstrengend und lenkt ab. Ich finde auch die deutschen Stimmen recht gut. Ich meine wenns wirklich nur darum geht, dass es statt töten eben besiegen heißt dann ist das doch nicht so wild oder? Wenn man das weiß dann kann man sich ja denken was es wirklich heißen sollte. :hab ich am anfang auch gedacht. aber wenn man sich erstmal dran gewöhnt hat, geht es eigendlich. (: [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 23:03, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Da du ja nach Meinungen fragst, möchte ich auch meinen Senf dazu geben. Filler kommen im deutschen und im japanischen Anime vor. Wenn du die DVDs kaufen möchtest (was ich nur befürworten kann), dann solltest du aufpassen und anhand der oben genannten Episodenübersicht prüfen, welche Staffeln du kaufst. Zum Vergleich zwischen Deutsch und Japanisch: Ich lese den Manga und schaue den Anime. Soo schlimm ist das mit der Verfälschung nicht. Das "Besiegen" statt "Töten" ist nervig, aber wenn mans weiß, kann man es ja gedanklich übersetzen. Wie man den Klang von Stimmen empfindet, ist immer subjektiv, aber ich finde viele der deutschen Stimmen deutlich besser als die Originale: Kakashi, Itachi, Gai, Deidara, Nagato - ganz besonders aber Orochimaru und Naruto selbst, der im Japanischen wie fast alle männlichen Hauptcharaktäre von einer Frau gesprochen wird. Narutos quietschige Mädchenstimme im Original stört mich echt und passt auch nicht zu dem, was man sich beim Lesen des Mangas vorstellt. Da haben sie es im Deutschen wirklich viel besser getroffen. Was ich aber auch zugeben muss: Viele Nebencharaktäre werden im Deutschen von absoluten Laien gesprochen, z. B. die ganzen Kage. Das hört sich manchmal an, als ob sie Leute von der Straße geholt hätten und gesagt haben: "Ihr müsst mal schnell ein paar Sätze sagen, die wir für euch aufgeschrieben haben". Ganz besonders mit fortschreitender Geschichte fällt das immer mehr auf. Ich glaube, bevor der deutsche Anime ganz abgesetzt wurde, haben sie schon nur noch ganz billig produziert. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:39, 22. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Danke für euren Input. Ich kenne die Mangas leider gar nicht. Wie oft kommen die denn raus und wieviele Seiten haben die denn? Ich kann mir das gar nicht so recht vorstellen wieviel Inhalt bzw Bilder ein Manga hat und wie das dann in einen Trickfilm übersetzt wird. Wenn zum Beispiel im Manga ein Kampf stattfindet über wieviel Seiten geht denn dann sowas? Sieht man dann alle Sachen die man auch in der Serie sieht? Ist das Manga quasi wie ein Storyboard für einen Film wo man auch jede wichtige Szene und Einstellung sieht oder ist das kürzer und man muss sich mehr selbst denken? Und wie ist das mit den Dialogen? Sind die in den Mangas genauso lang? Sind dann dort Sprechblasen? :Die deutschen Bände kommen alle 3 Monate raus und haben ca. 180-200 Seiten. Das variiert immer etwas. Wenn du natürlich up2date sein willst: Jede Woche Mittwoch kommt das aktuellste Kapitel aus Japan raus. Nach einigen Stunden kommt dann auch die Deutsche Fan-Übersetzung raus. Wenn du dir den Manga nicht vorstellen kannst, gib bei Google doch einfach mal Manga Tube naruto ein. Das erste Suchergebnis sollte direkt auf deren Seite verlinken. Dort kannst du ja mal ein bisschen durch die Kapitel blättern, dann machst du dir dein eigenes Bild. Leseproben von Carlsen Manga gibts leider nicht, zumindest finde ich keine. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 00:04, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Naja wenn man bedenk das sie narutos stimme jetzt ersetzt haben kann man meiner Meinung sowieso ganz auf japanisch umsteigen. Das mit den Untertiteln ist so ne Sache aber man gewöhn sich schnell daran, wenn ich mir The Last und Boruto(Naruto the movie und die ganzen anderen filme die sie jetzt übersetzen wollen auch die classics ( mit der neuen stimme von Naruto) dann Leute gute Nacht. Wir deutschen schaffen es nicht nur die Serie durch die gekatteten stellen und die Dialoge kaputt zu machen nein wir geben Naruto der uns mit seiner stimme(von Tobias pippig) jahrelang begleitet hat einfach ne andere stimme die meiner Meinung nach zur der stimme von Tobias Pippig der naruto bis folge 268 spricht nicht ein hauch ähnlich klingt Ich kündige hiermit an das The last mit der neuen stimme ein Desaster wird.